Glycosaminoglycans (GAGs) are complex carbohydrate macromolecules responsible for performing and regulating a vast number of essential cellular functions.
GAGs have been implicated in the modulation or mediation of many signalling systems in concert with the many hundreds of known heparin-binding growth and adhesive factors. It is contemplated that the association of growth factors with GAGs modulates their various activities with a diverse range of actions, such as lengthening their half-lives by protecting them from proteolytic degradation, modulating localisation of these cytokines at the cell surface, mediating molecular interactions and stabilising ligand-receptor complexes.
There are an ever increasing number of identified heparin-binding growth factors, adding to the hundreds already known, most of which were purified by heparin affinity chromatography. They include the large fibroblast growth factor (FGF) family, the PDGFs, the pleiotropins through to the TGF-β superfamily of cytokines. This latter family of factors encompasses the osteo-inductive bone morphogenetic protein (BMP) subfamily, so named for their ability to induce ectopic bone formation.
The nature and effect of the interaction of GAGs and growth factors remains unclear. Although the interaction between FGF2 and particular saccharide sequences found within heparin has been shown to be of high affinity, it remains generally unclear whether the association between other growth factors and heparans involves ahigh affinity or specific binding interaction between an amino acid sequence or conformational epitope on the protein growth factor and a saccharide sequence embedded in the GAG, or whether the association is mediated by lower affinity, non-specific interactions between the GAG and protein growth factor.
If interactions between GAGs and proteins resident in, or secreted into, the extracellular matrix are specific, the binding partners need to be identified in order to unravel the interactions and understand how these interactions may be used or modulated to provide new treatments.
A major question that arises is, therefore, whether there are saccharide sequences embedded in the chains of GAG molecules that match primary amino acid sequence/3-dimensional tertiary conformation within the polypeptide backbone of growth factors so controlling their association, and thus bioactivity, with absolute, or at least relative, specificity.
Bone morphogenetic protein 2 (also called bone morphogenic protein 2, BMP2 or BMP-2) is a member of the TGF-β superfamily strongly implicated in the development of bone and cartilage. It is an osteogenic protein, i.e. is a potent inducer of osteoblast differentiation (Marie et al. (2002) Regulation of human cranial osteoblast phenotype by FGF-2, FGFR-2 and BMP-2 signaling“. Histol. Histopathol. 17 (3): 877-85). Implantation of collagen sponges impregnated with BMP2 has been shown to induce new bone formation (Geiger M, Li R H, Friess W (November 2003). Collagen sponges for bone regeneration with rhBMP-2. Adv. Drug Deliv. Rev. 55 (12): 1613-29.). Recombinant human BMP2 is available for orthopaedic use in USA (e.g. INFUSE® Bone Graft, Medtronic Inc, USA).